Scars
by Matt Ryan
Summary: Yamcha enters a Boudokai after the end of GT. And this time, he'll show himself. An entry into Metal Garurumon/ Dragonball #5's Yamcha Contest.


This story takes place after the end of Dragonball GT, and the ending will not enitirely make sense without knowing the ending of DBGT. Also, I wrote this story in a day (A DAY) so I could enter Metal Garurumon/ Dragonball #5's Yamcha Contest.

Anywho, none of these characters belong to me, so enjoy.

Scars  
By: Matt Ryan

Every three years, on May 3rd, I venture out here. To the Tenkaichi Boudokai. I always enter. I get stronger every year. But so does everybody else. I create new techniques in my sleep, but I'm never eady for the new attacks of others. This time, however, will be different.

I really don't want any of my friends there. I can prove myself against normal fighters, but against people like Gohan and Trunks, I don't stand a chance. This year is like that. It's weird not having Gohan, Trunks, Goten, or 18 in the tournament. That Mr. Satan really can buy anyone he wants.

The only people in the tournament that I know is Krillin, Tien, and Vegeta. I recognize a few others from earlier Boudokais: Lanfan, Bacterian, Kill, Mighty Mask, Captain Chicken. It doesn't get much weirder than this. Mr. Satan himself sits atop the bracket.

I sit alone in my locker room. Puar's there for me, but she's out in the stands. I can hear the names being called. Krillin. Bacterian. Puar tells me Krillin won quite easily.

Then two more names. Tien. Kill. Tien takes him out. That's when my name is called. I walk out to a resounding applause. Many of the spectators know me. Bulma, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, Chaozu, Marron, and Bra are all clapping. Other fans cheer as well. I see about ten members of my old baseball team in the stands, holding their hats to their chests. And for one split second, I think I see Goku clapping for me. "For you, Goku." I say, "This night is for you."

My opponents' name is called. It's Lanfan. I know her seductive tricks from the last Boudokai she entered. She rips off her robe, revealing bra and panties. She slowly steps toward me, unsnapping the buttons to her bra every few steps. I step back. My right heel slides off the edge of the ring.

Then... I strike.

One quick punch and Lanfan flies into the stands, giving me the win. "I hate hitting women." I mutter to myself as I walk away, almost oblivious to the applause.

I lay down on the bench they've supplied me with. I bench press a ton and a half. It's not like I'm an average human, mind you. I can destroy mountains. I'm just not as strong as some other people. But I'll show them my strength.

More names are called, but i'm training too hard to notice who wins and loses. I find later that Vegeta, Mr. Satan, and three others advance.

I watch the first round on a Capsule Television. Tien and Krillin battle hard. In the end, however, Tien comes out on top after using a Solar Flare and knocking Krillin out of the ring. I figure I'm next, so I wipe the sweat from my brow. Sure enough, my name is called first.

I stand in the starting tile, waiting for my opponent. Suddenly, trumpets blare and Mr. Satan saunters out. He looks at me coyly, with that "I can buy you, so I'm sure I'll win" look on his face. I smile. I'll show the world my strength.

Satan rushes me and punches. I side step it and grab his arm. I feel the desire tugging at me again. I look at Satan with widened eyes. Then I snap. And so does his arm.

Mr. Satan rolls in the ring, his broken arm limply at his side. I power up. I hear Bulma and Puar gasp. Then I kick. Satan rolls into the locker rooms. I've advanced.

The moment Satan's body touched the ground, the world let out a collective gasp. Their champion had been beaten by a nobody. Krillin, now in the stands, looks at Satan struggling to his feet. "He got what he deserved." he smirks.

I return to the locker room and toss away my gi. I turn on the shower and the TV, all the while punching and kicking the air. I see Vegeta next. He pounds Captain Chicken to a pulp. "He's so disgusting." I say to myself, "He knows for sure he can beat the guy, and yet he still has to show off how strong he is. Bastard!"

I turn off the television, not bothering to see the other two contestants. I slip on my gi once more. I look at the symbol of King Kai over my heart. I smile. "I trained just like Goku and the others. They say Krillin is stronger than me, and he never ecieved the training. Why? Why is he stronger than me? I have just as much, if not more desire."

I hear my name called once more. I have either Vegeta, Tien, or the other contestant on my hands. I enter the ring, my face, stern and determined. I hear my opponent's name called. It is Tien.

I've sparred with him so many times before, him always getting the upper hand. But I stare at him, unmoving. Tien goes into a fighting stance, powering up. I stand still, unleashing my ki. Tonight is my night.

Tien charges at me and I fire a blast. Tien jumps it and hovers in the air. I close my eyes, I know Tien's attack patterns all too well. Sure enough, he unleashes a Solar Flare. As soon as the attack is through, I go on the offensive. Tien smiles. "You've never been so agressive." he says, flipping over one of my punches, "I like it."

Tien thrusts his knee into my back. I fall. Tien stands still as the ten-count is administered. I slowly get to my feet and Tien holds his hands in front of his face again. "SOLAR..."

Not this time, old friend. I force my eyes open and stick my hands out, clasped together. Tien's bluff doesn't work. I bat his Tri-Beam back at him with a Kamehameha. Tien falls back, hit by the blast and shocked at the fact that his attack had failed. Tien falls to the ground. He lies still for the ten-count. Tien stands up and shakes my hand. I shake back.

I return to the locker room once more, awaiting Vegeta. I wrap a towel around myself and prepare to watch the outcome of Vegeta's match. I figured I might as well relax while waiting for my defeat.

I flip the TV on and see Vegeta standing in the ring. The look on his face isn't the smug, cocky one he usually has. I find out about this new look as Android 17 is called to the ring. Maybe I should have payed more attention to the brackets. I had no idea 17 was even here.

They fight. And it's much too fast for the spectators to see, except for Krillin and Master Roshi. There's alot of trading punches, until 17 hits with a Kikoho. I see Vegeta gasp for breath as he falls. Then, he floats back up to face 17, about 100 feet away. They stare off, and the audience falls silent. Then... they rush at eachother. In a brilliant flash of light and a horrendous quake, the battle ends. 17's limp body falls outside the ring.

The impact had rocked the arena. My bag fell out of my locker, along with all my other things. I look down at my old clothes. The outfit I wore when I was tailing Goku and Bulma. I smile and then see a Senzu Bean roll out of my bag. I pick it up and look it over. I am very tired from my fight with Tien.

Time goes by, and Vegeta rests in his locker room. The last battle has weakened him. But am I supposed to be a real challenge for the Prince of all Saiyans? No, I'm not.

Vegeta walks out to the ring and stands slouched, not really caring about the battle ahead. Then, my name is announced. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the second finalist at the 28th Tenkaichi Boudokai. Give it up for... YAMCHA!" I walk out to the ring. Bulma, Puar, and Oolong look strangely at my choice of clothes. I'm wearing my tribal clothes. Vegeta snickers at me.

The bell rings, and the longest thirty minutes of my life begins. Vegeta immediately goes for the kill. He dashes and punches me in the head, sending me to the edge of the ring. I stand up and wipe the blood from my face. "You took my life." I say, thinking about how he and Nappa planted the Saibaman that killed me.

Vegeta raises an eyebrow and runs at me once more. I stand still and feel the crushing knee to my back. Still, I stand up again. Vegeta laughs and readies a beam. I stand my ground, saying, "You took my girl." I power up.

Vegeta runs once more, this time unleashing a projectile attack. This is my chance. I insinctively dodge the blow and hover above my opponent, readying an attack. "The Kamehameha? A Kikoho? A Kienzan?" Vegeta smiles, "Don't make me laugh."

I hold my hands behind me, Vegeta ready for any attack I had coming. He's seen them all, he's ready for anything. Well... almost anything. A black aura surrounds my hands and I prepare to release. "Vegeta!" I shout, "You've taken everything from me! Now I take away the one thing taht matters most to you. Your PRIDE!" Vegeta's eyes widened as the words slipped out of my mouth.

"WILD..."

Vegeta puts up a barrier.

"WOLF..."

I focus every attack I know into this one blast. Then... I release...

"TECHNIQUE!"

...and Vegeta falls. His barrier breaks. He is not ready for this attack, one which he has never seen before. One which has devastating properties when powered up enough. Vegeta flies back into a wall, and he touches the ground outside the ring.

I stick my hand into my pocket and feel the Senzu Bean within. "I did this the right way." I say to myself, below the crowd's roars, "I did it on my own." Tien and Master Roshi hoist me up on their shoulders. Puar flies and lands on my shoulder. I see Krillin, Oolong, Marron, and Bra cheering in the crowd.

Then I look out and see her. She is tending to her husband. He shrugs her off and he looks at me. I stare back, no longer afraid of the mighty Saiyan. Vegeta smiles and nods. He holds up a peace sign and that makes all the difference. Bulma and Vegeta walk into the crowd.

As the day goes on, more and more of my friends show up. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Android 18, they're all here. Even 17 shows up for the festivities. Mr. Satan hangs in the background, cradling his broken arm. I'll apologize later, since I did sorta go overboard. I sit in a large chair with Puar by my side. I feel a hand clasp down on my shoulder, and then it is gone, as if though it was just the wind. I walk outside, alone.

I close the door behind me and look at the stars. I feel the hand clasp down once more, and turn to face Goku. "You've done well today, Yamcha." he says, smiling at me, "Today was the day that will mark your place in history, along with the rest of us. We love you Yamcha, more than you know. Bulma will never lose her feelings for you, even if she's with someone else. Vegeta now has great respect for you, although he'll never show it. But don't worry, Yamcha. Your mark will be left. Your memory will live forever with that of all other heroes."

Goku walks away again. I didn't really get to say goodbye last time, and I don't have to. I'll see him again. Suddenly, Goku turns around and smiles, "Oh, and don't worry, Yamhca, old buddy, I know what your greatest dream is. And it will be realized." Goku's face, if for only a second, looks like that of Shenron, "I'll make sure of that."

And in a flash of light, Goku was gone. A tear dripped down my face. This was the greatest day of my life, and he was the only thing missing. Now that he had dropped by, I could rest easy.

I am the worlds greatest champion, and in Vegeta and Bulma's case, my old scars can now heal. I laugh out loud and raise my championship belt high into the sky. Tonight is my night, and no one can take that from me.

The End

Please R&R! Good and bad reviews are encouraged, I need all feedback in order to write better. Also, don't cry and whine about how "Yamucha culd never beat Vejita-San, DUMASSSSSSS!1111" It's a fanfiction. Get over it. Anyways, hope you liked it!


End file.
